high school story
by Hollywoodheightsforlife
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Loren and her twin brother bailey in high school and how things change while there in there senior year at W.C.H. will they be able to handle it? Will there be and LEDDIE after a while? Or maybe there will be? Wanna find out read this fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so please R&R Thanks you and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

LOREN'S POV.

This is my first day at W.C.H{west carter high} I'm a senior I'm 18 and I live with my mom and my twin brother bailey. Our dad well let's just say that he left us for a younger girl and let me tell you it left me and my family devastated but it's been 15 years so we have grived through it and moved on. But we have the best mother anyone could ask for I love her to death no one could get between our bond. But there is one person I have a greater bond with and that's my twin, we do everything together and no one can move that.

I start to get ready for school. I feel like being a nerd so I put on black jeggings with a with V-neck, some black suspenders and with platform heels that are tall but not to tall, I accsecorize it with so pink hoops in my second hole and some sky blue pearls in the first one, and some pink nerd glasses. I grab my backpack and walk out to find my mom cooking breakfast.{as usual}

Nora: Hey sweet pee how was your sleep.

Me: good very very good!

Just then my brother bailey walks out and I run and jump on him like I haven't seen him in 5yr.

{bailey: my twin,6ft. tall really muscular and cute he was wearing a red V-neck with some white pants and red jordan's}

Me: BAILEY!

Bailey: LOREN!

Nora: chill you guys do this every morning you saw each other yesterday geez.

B&amp;L: We know but…..It's a twin thing you wouldn't understand.

{skipping to Bailey's and Loren's car ride}

Bailey: ready for school little sis

Me: were twins and just because I'm 5ft. 2 and your 6ft. doesn't matter.

Bailey: I'm 4mins. Older which makes you my little sister and yes my height does matter.

They both busted out laughing and having fun until they got to school. When they got there they waited in silence for a sec and then started talking really fast at the same time

B&amp;L: promise me that if… {they both chuckle}

Loren: Promise that if you get a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend or if I don't that you'll still make time for me

Bailey: Always and promise me that if u get a boyfriend and I get a girlfriend or I don't you'll make time for me

Loren: PROMISE


	2. Chapter 2:new school

NO POV.

CHAPTER 2: NEW SCHOOL

THEY WALK IN AND EVERYONE IS STEARING AT THEM. NO EYE IS NOT ONE THEM. THEY BOTH LOOK DOWN TO THERE LOCKER NUMBER AND IT TURNS OUT THAT THEY ARE LOCKER BUDDIES. THEY GO TO THERE LOCKERS AND PUT THE BOOKS THAT THEY GOT FROM ORIENTATION IN AND THE BOOKS THEY NEEDED THEY KEPT IN THERE BAGS.

LOREN: SO WATCHA THINK SO FAR BIG BRO

BAILEY: AHHH U FINALLY EXCEPT THAT THOSE MINS. AND THE HEIGHT MATTERS BUT I LIKE IT.

LOREN: YES I DID EXCEPT IT AND I LIKE IT TOO HOPEFULLY THEY HAVE A SOCCER TEAM THOUGH.

BAILEY: I HOPE SO TOO CAUSE IF THEY DO WE WILL DOMANTE THOSE TEAMS

LOREN: YEAH WE WILL

JUST THEN A GIRLS WALK UP AND LOOKS LIKE SHE WANT TO FIGHT LOREN

GIRL: IM CHLOE AND IM THE MOST PRETTIEST COOLEST MOST POPULAREST GIRL HERE

LOREN: IM LOREN AND IM THE MOST PRETTIEST MOST COOLEST CHICK ON THE PLANET AND WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU?

CHLOE: YOU BETTER CARE CAUSE I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL

LOREN: I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT BECAUSE I CAN TURN YOUR LITTLE STICK BODY INTO TO HALFS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT MY WAY

BY NOW THERE WAS A CROWED OOOOING AND AHHHHING

CHLOE: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT NEW GIRL

LOREN: OK THANKS FOR THOSE DIRECTIONS BUT I DON'T NEED THOSE RIGHT NOW BUT ILL BE SURE TO USE THEM LATER THANKS BUT WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW IS THE DIRETIONS TO CLASS

AFTER THAT LOREN CLOSED HER LOCKER AND WALKED AWAY WITH HER BROTHER BY HER SIDE BUT SHE DID NOT GET TO FAR BEFORE SHE SAID

LOREN: BYE CHLOE AND IM MIGHT NOT USE THOSE DIRECTIONS CAUSE IM NOT A RULES TYPE OF GIRL SOO PLEASE GO GIVE THEM TO SOMEONE ELSE THAT MIGHT CARE THANK YOU

CHLOE WAS STEAMING SO MUCH SHE STORMED OFF TO HOW KNOW WERE

LOREN AND BAILEY HAVE ALL THERE PERIODS TOGETHER BUT WHEN THEY GET TO THERE 1ST PERIOD THEY SEE WHAT THEY TOUGHT THEY WOULD NEVER SEE

THE DURAN TRIPLETS: MELLISA AKA MEL EDUARDO AKA EDDIE AND TYLER AKA TY

AS THEY SAID THAT THE TRIPLETS LOOKED OVER SMILED AND WAVED FOR THEM TO SIT BY THEM. THE TWINS WALK OVER AND SAT INFRONT OF THEM AND THEY STARTED TO HAVE A CONVO WITH THE DURAN TRIPLETS.

LOREN: HI IM LOREN AND THIS IS MY TWIN BROTHER BAILEY

EDDIE: HI IM EDDIE AND THESE ARE MY TWINS TYLER AND MELISSA

MEL: YOU CAN CALL ME MEL CAUSE I KNOW WE WILL BE BESTFRIENDS

TY: YOU CAN CALL ME TY

LOREN: WELL MEL IF WERE GOING TO BE BESTIES THEN WE HAVE TO GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER BETTER

MEL: LETS GO TO THE OPEN 2 SEATS BEHIDE THEM

THEY GO AND START TALKING AND HAVING A GREAT TIME

EDDIE'S POV.

ME AND TY WERE TALKING TO EACHOTHER ABOUT THE SOCCER TEAM THIS YEAR WHEN I SAW A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WALKING IN THE DOOR WITH A GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE HER TWIN. WE SMILE AT THEM AND THEY SMILE AND WALK OVER. THEY INTRODUCE THEM SELF AND WE DO THE THE GIRLS GO TO THE SEATS BEHIND US AND START GIGGLING AND TALKING SO TY AND I START TO ASK BAILEY SOME QUESTIONS.

TY: SO BAILEY YOU PLAY ANY SPORTS

BAILEY: YEA ACUALLY ME AND LOREN PLAY SOCCER

EDDIE: FOR REAL? BECAUSE THE THREE OF US PLAY SOCCER TOO

BAILEY: COOL SO THEY HAVE A SOCCER TEAM HERE BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO PLAY?

TY&amp;ED: YEA THEY DO…

THEY ALL LAUGH BECAUSE OF THE TWIN THING

BAILEY YOU GUYS DO THAT TWO CAUSE LOREN IS ALWAYS FINISHING MY SENTENCES

EDDIE: YEA ALL THREE OF US DO THAT AND DOES LOREN JUMP ON YOU IN THE MORNINGS LIKE SHE HASN'T SEEN YOU IN 4yr. CAUSE MEL DOES IT EVERYDAY TO THE BOTH OF US

BAILEY: YEA SHE DOES AND I LOVE IT DOES YOUR MOM SAY CHILL YOU GUYS SAW EACHOTHER YESTERDAY

TY: WELL OUR DAD SAYS THAT OUR MOM DIED A FEW YR. BACK BUT DO YOU SAY….

THEN THE GIRLS JUMP IN AND WE ALL SAY TOGETHER

LO,TY,ED,&amp;MEL: WE KNOW BUT….ITS A TRIPLET/TWIN THING YOU WOULNT UNDERSTAND HAHAHA

EDDIES THOUGHTS: THIS IS GONNA BE A YEAR


	3. Chapter 3:lunch

POV. LOREN'S

CHAPTER 3: LUNCH

ME AND BAILEY HAVE WENT TROUGH 3 CLASSES WITH THE HELP OF OUR NEW FRIENDS THE TRIPLETS AND AFTER THIS PERIOD WHICH IS LUNCH WE HAVE ONE MORE PERIOD. I AND BAILEY ARE WALKING THROUGH THE CAFATERIA DOORS WHEN WE SEE EDDIE TY AND MEL AND THEY WAVE FOR US TO COME AND SIT WITH THEM AND WE GLADLY ACCEPT THE OFFER AND WALK OVER.

ME: WASSUP GUYS

EVERYONE: NOTHING JUST CHILLING WHAT ABOUT YOU

ME: SAME ME AND BAILEY WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT THE SOCCER TEAM HERE

MEL: YEP THERE ARE REALLY GOOD TEAMS HERE YOU KNOW CAUSE WERE {MOTIONING TO ED&amp;TY} ON THEM

BAILEY: OK COOL WELL WERE HOPEING TO TRYOUT FOR THE TEAM IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU GUYS

TY: YEA IT'S COOL WITH US

JUST THEN THAT CHLOE CHICK WALKED UP AND STARTED TO TOUCH ON EDDIE AND EDDIE KEPT MOVING HER HAND OFF OF HIM

CHLOE: HEY BABE HOW ARE YOU

EDDEI: I WOULD BE GOOD IF YOU WOULD GET YOU CLAMY HANDS OFF OF ME

CHLOE: THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A FUTURE

MEL: IN YOUR DREAMS CHLOE JUST LEAVE MY POOR BROTHER ALONE HE IS SICK AND TIRED OF YOU

CHLOE: FINE BUT I SEE SOMEONE ELSE I WANT

CHLOE LOOKS AT BAILEY AND SITS ON HIS LAP OH HELL NO! SHES NOT GETTING MY BROTHER

ME: YEA THIS YOU AND MY BROTHER IS NOT GOING TO WORK SO IF YOU DON'T MIND GETTING OF MY OF HIM I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT THANK YOU

CHLOE: BITCH YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

ME: 1ST OF ALL I ASKED YOU NICELY ONCE IM NOT GONNA DO IT AGAIN 2ND OF ALL IT TAKES A BITCH TO KNOW A BITCH AND 3RD IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED KNOW ONE WANTS YOU HERE SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO RUN ALONG BEFORE I BECOME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE

CHLOE: WHATEVER IM OUT OF HERE

LO&amp;MEL: THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE BYE!

CHLOE RUNS AWAY SAYING I HATE THIS SCHOOL AND EVERYONE IN IT

EDDIE'S THOUGHTS: I THINK I LIKE LOREN I MEAN SHE CAN HANDLE HER OWN SELF AND I LIKE THAT IN A GIRL


	4. Chapter 4:feelings

BAILEY'S POV

CHAPTER 4: FEELINGS

IT'S BEEN 2MONTH SINCE LO AND I ARRIVED AT W.C.H AND SHE AND EDDIE HAVE BEEN ON 8 DATES THAT'S 1 DATE PER WEEK AND IM REALLY HAPPY THAT LOREN HAS TIME FOR ME AND HER TO HAVE BRO AND SIS DATES. BUT MEL AND I HAVE BEEN ON QUITE A FEW DATES OUR SELFS BUT I AND EDDIE HAVE SOMETHING BIG PLANED SO IM EXCIDED. I GET DRESSED AND WALK OUT TO GO AND EAT.

TWENTY MIN. AFTER I WALKED OUT OF MY ROOM LOREN CAME OUT WEARING SOME BOOTY SHORTS A HOODIE

LOREN: HEY BAI

BAILEY: HEY LO

WE EAT OUR BREAKFAST HUG NORA GRAB OUR BACKPACKS AND SOCCER BAGS AND HEAD OUT

EDDIE'S POV.

IM SO READY FOR TODAY I HOPE ME AND BAILEY GET SOME GOOD AWNSERS TODAY AT LUNCH. SO ME AND BAILEY ARE GONNA COORDINATE SO HE IS WEARING RED PANTS IMMA WEAR WHITE HES WEARING A WHITE SHIRT IMMA WEAR A RED ONE AND WE ARE BOTH WEARING GRAY J'S AND LEATHER JACKET. WHEN I GET DOWN STAIRS IM TO EXCITE TO EAT SO I GRAB MEL AND TY BY THEIR EARS AND DRAG THEM TO THE CAR.

MEL&amp;TY: OW, OW, OW AND OH YEA OWWWWW

ME: SORRY

WE DIRVE TO SCHOOL AND ARIVE AT THE SAME TIME AS THE TWINS. WE ALL GET OUT OF THE CARS AND WALK INTO THE SCHOOL AND WENT TO BAILEY AND LOREN'S LOCKERS FIRST.

LO&amp;MEL&amp;TY: AWE LOOK WHO'S MATCHING TODAY {POINTING TO BAILEY AND EDDIE} WAS IT PLANED?

ME&amp;BAI: NO IT WASN'T PLANED I GEUSS GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE

WE ALL LAUGH BEACAUSE LO AND MEL ARE ACTING LIKE TWINS AND ME AND BAILEY ARE ACTING LIKE TWINS

TYLER: WELL, WELL, WELL I THINK THAT EDDIE AND BAILEY SHOULD BE THE TWINS AND ME, MEL, AND LOREN SHOULD BE THE TRIPLETS

MEL RUNS OVER TO ME AND HUGS MY ARM AND LOREN RUNS OVER TO BAILEY AND HUGS HIS ARM THEN THE GIRLS SAY

MEL: UMMM NO OFFENCE LOLO BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR TWIN WERE BETTER OF BEING BESTIES

LOREN: NONE TAKEN CAUSE I LOVE HAVING A TWIN BROTHER

MEL AND LO LOOK AT AND SAY

MEL: YOU THINKING WHAT IM THINKING

LO: I THINK SO

GIRLS: PARTY!

THEY RUN OFF AROUND THE CORNNER. WE STARTED LAUGHING BECAUSE THE PARTY IDEA CAME OUT OF NO WERE BUT THAT'S HOW GIRLS ARE. RIGHT? WE STARTED WALKING WHEN BAILEY AND I NOTICED THEY FORGOT THERE BAGS BAILEY PICKS UP LOREN'S BAG AND I PICK UP MEL'S

BAILEY: 5

EDDIE: 4

TYLER: 3

BAILEY: 2

TY&amp;ED&amp;BAI: 1

THE GIRLS RUN BACK AROUND THE CORNER AND GRAB THERE BAG

MEL: THANX EDDIE {KISSES HIM ON THE CHEECK}

LOREN: THANX BAILEY {KISSES HIM ON THE CHEECK}

THEY RUN AROUND THE CORNER AND WE LAUGH AGAIN BECAUSE WE KNOW OUR SISTERS SO WELL

{DING, DING}

WE RUN TO CLASS AND MAKE IT JUST IN TIME FOR THIS PERIOD.

LOREN: YOU GUYS MADE IT

MEL: I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA HAVE TO HIRE A SERCH PARTYNTO FIND YALL

LO: GOOD ONE HAHAHA

MEL: THANX HAHDAHA

EDDIE: HA-HA VERY WERE HERE AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS

WE SIT DOWN BEHIND THEY GIRLS AND ME AND BAILEY ARE JUST STARING AT THE TWO BEAUTIFUL SITES INFRONT OF US


	5. Chapter 5:suprise

CHAPTER 5: SURPRISE

MEL'S POV.

IT'S LUNCH TIME AND ME AND LO ARE WALKING THOURGH THE DOORS AND THEN WE HERE TWO VOICES SING I KNEW ONE OF THEM WAS EDDIES BUTI DIDN'T KNOW WHOS THE OTHER ONE BELONGED TO TOO BUT IT WAS BEAUTIUL ANDI FELL IN LOVE WITH IT RIGHT WHEN I HEARD THEY CAME FROM BEHIND THE WALLS AND I WAS MEZMORIZED BY WHO IT WAS

LOREN'S POV.

ME AND MEL JUST WALKED THROUGH THE DOORS AND WE HEARD TWO BEAUTIFUL VOICES AND I KNEW EXACTLLY WHO BOTH OF THE VOICES WERE EDDIE DURAN AND BAILEY TATE THEY CAME FROM BEHIND THE WALLS AND EDDIE STOOD INFRONT OF ME AND BAILEY INRONT OF MEL WE WERE BOTH CRYING AND ME AND MEL WERE HOLDING HANDS. THEY STOOD INFRONT OF US SINGING OUR FAVORITE SONG-LIFE OF THE PARTY VY SHAWN MENDES- AFTER THEY WERE FINISHED SINGING THEY GRABED OUR HANDS AND GIUDED US TO OUR LUNCH TABLE.

NO ONE'S POV.

EDDIE AND BAILEY GUIDED THE GIRLS TO THE LUNCH TABLE WHEN THEY GOT THERE THEY SAW TYLER WITH A GITUAR AND 2 BOUQUETS OF FLOWERS ONE RED PAIR OF ROSES AND A PINK PAIR OF ROSES. TY GAVE THEM THE ROSES AND STARTED PLAYING A SOFT RYTHEM AND EDDIE AND BAILEY SAT MEL AND LO DOWN IN THE CHAIRSTHEN EDDIE STARTED TO TALK

EDDIE: I KNOW ME AND YOU HAVE ONLY KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR 2 MONTHS AND 4 DAYS EXCACTLY BUT I RALLY LIKE A YOU, YOU ARE NICE AT TIMES {LOREN BLUSHES} YOUR FUNNY YOU KNOW HOW TO STICK UP FOR YOURSELF BUT YOUR ALSO VERY PRETTY INSIDE AND OUT AND YOUR BLUSHES ARE EXTREMLY ADOREABLE

THE WHOLE CAFATERIA IS NOW AWEING US {NO SURPRISE THERE} AND NOW BAILEY IS TALKING TO MEL HE GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE AND TOOK THE HAND THAT LOREN IS NOT HOLDING ON TO

BAILEY: MEL I HAVE ALL WAYS HAD A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOU. YOU ARE SWEET FUNNY AND A REALLY GOOD KEYBOARD PLAYER YOU NOT ONLY A REALLY GOOD KEYBOARD PLAYER YOUR AWSOME AT SOCCER AND I LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU YOUR ALSO REALLY PRETTY AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE BUT RIGHT NOW ME AND EDDIE HAVE A QUESTION THAT WE WANT TO ASK THE BOTH OF YALL

THEY BOTH GET ON TOP OF THE TABLE

EDDIE: LOREN WOUKD YOU DO ME THE HONOR AND BE MY GIRLFRIEND

BAILEY: MELISSA WOULD YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE AND BE MY GIRLFRIEND

THE GIRLS LOOK AT EACHOTHER AND START TO CRY EVEN HARDER AND SAY

LO&amp;MEL: YES ILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

THE GIRLS JUMPUP ON THE TABLE AND KISS THERE NEW BOYFRIENDS.


	6. Chapter 6:HELP UP!

CHAPTER 6: HELP US

NO ONE'S POV.

MEL AND LOREN WHEN TO THE GIRLS ROOMS TO FIX THERE RUNNING MASCARA BECAUSE THEY WERE CRYING. THERE REALLY HAPPY THAT THEY HAVE NEW BOYFREINDS BUT THEY HAVE SOME CONCERNS AND ALSO RULES FOR EACHOTHER.

MEL: OK SO WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS WHOLE DATING SITAUATION.

LOREN: YEA I KNOW SO WHICH PART FIRST

MEL: OKSO I DON'T WANT YOU STILL MY BROTHER A WAY CAUSE ME AND HIM HAVE A REALLY GOOD RELEATIONSHIP AND I DONT WANT ANYONE EVEN MY BESTIE TO RUIN IT SECOND PLEASE DON'T BRING UP DINNERS WITH YOUR MOM UNLESS HE ASKS BEACAUSE HE WILL GET REALLY EMOTIONAL AND I HATE TO SEE HIM CRY AND LAST IF YOU EVER COME OVER AND OUR DAD ISNT HOME DON'T ASK BECAUSE THEY DON'T REALLY HAVE A THAT'S IT

LOREN: OK THANX FOR THE HEADS UP I REALLY NEEDED IT

MEL: YOUR WELCOME THAT'S WHAT BEST FRIENDS ARE FOR SO WHATS UP WITH BAILEY

LOREN: OK SO DON'T SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH BAILEY AND DON'T MAKE DATES WITH HIM ON MONDAYS OR WENSDAYS BECAUSE THAT'S OUR BROTHER SISTER NIGHT UM DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR DAD BECAUSE THAT GETS HIM REALLY UPSET ME AND HIM HAVE A REALLY GOOD BOND SO HE WILL STICK UP FOR ME EVEN IF ME AND YOU ARE IN A FIGHT HE WILL TAKE MY SIDE AND HE PUTS ON THIS BIG TUFF GUY ACT A SCHOOL BUT WHEN WE GET HOME HE IS AS VUNERABLE AS A NEW BORN PUPPY. SO THAT'S IT

BOTH: OH YEA AND HE HAS A REALLY BAD TEMPER

BOTH: JINX

BOTH: DOUBLE JINX

LOREN: YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW IT HAHAHA

THEY WALK OUT AND GO BACK IN THE CAFATERIA THEY WALK IN AND 2 RANDOM GUYS COMES UP TO LOREN AND MEL AND STARTS TALKING TO THEM. LOREN AND MEL START HAVING A CONVO WITH HIM AND IT LEADS TO LAUGHING AND BLUSHING FOR THE BOTH OF THEM BUT EDDIE AND BAILEY CATCH A SIGHT OF THIS AND THEY ARENT TO HAPPY.

TYLER'S POV.

THE GIRL HAVE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR A WHILE BU TI FINNALY SEE THEM COME THROUGH THE DOOR BUT THERE INSTANLY BOMBARDED BY TWO GUYS AND IT LOOKS LIKE THERE HAVING A GOOD TIME BECAUSE THERE ALL LAUGHING AND THE GIRLS SEEM TO BE BLUSHING A AWFUL LOT TO NOT BE TALKING TO GUYS THAT ARE NOT THERE BOYFRIENDS. BUT SHOULD I TELL EDDIE AND BAILEY CAUSE IF I DO THEY ARE SURELY GONNA POUND THERE FACES THEN I SEE SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME TELL THEM. THOSE TWO GUYS ARE TRYING TO TOUCH PARTS THAT THEY SHOULNT AND THERE HAND ARE OVER THE GIRLS MOUTH THERE ALSO PULLING THE GIRLS OUT OF THE CAFATERIA

TY: EDDIE BAILEY LOOK THOSE TWO GUY ARE MESSING WITH LO AND MEL

THERE HEADS TURN AS QUICK AS THERE NECKS LET THEM AND THEY SEE WHAT IM SEEING TWO TEENAGE GIRLS BEING TAKEN. WE ALL RUN AND FOLLOW THE SCREEM AND YOU HERE MEL SAYING BAILEY, BAILEY, BAILEY HELP ME PLESE BAILEY HELP ME AND LOREN SAYING EDDIE HELP ME PLEASE EDDIE, EDDIE HELP ME PLEASE. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU HEAR THE BATHROOM DOORS SLAMING. THEY HEAR THE SCREEMS NOW IN THE GIRLS GO THERE BUT THE DOOR IS LOCKED.

BAILEY: NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

EDDIE: I DON'T KNOW BUT I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER NO OFFENSE BRO I LIKE LO BUT MY SISTER IS IN TH…

BAILEY: IT'S COOL I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER TWO LOREN TRUMPS ALL IN MY WORLD

JUST THEN I GET AN IDEA

TYLER: HEY YOU GUYS YOU REMBER THAT TRICK WE LEARNED AT PRACTICE LAST WEEK THAT KARATE KICK MOVE

ED&amp;BAI: YEAH, YEAH WE REMBER

TY: WELL EDDIE YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IT MAYBE YOU CAN TRY IT ON THE DOOR

EDDIE: YEA I CAN SO THAT

JUST THEN WE HEARD ANOTHER SCREAM FROM THE EDDIE HURRYS UP AND INTO STANCE AND DOES THE KICK IT DOESN'T WORK HE DOES IT AGAIN I DOESN'T WORK SO BAILEY GOES OVER GETS INTO STANCE

BAILEY: 1, 2, 3 KICK

THEY KICK AND THE DOOR GOES WE BRO HUG AND RUN IN WE SEE THAT THOSE GUYS ARE RAPEING OUR SISTERS SO EDDIE AND BAILEY TELL ME TO GO CALL THE COPS AND I RAN OUT AND CALLED THEM

LOREN'S POV.

THE DOOR COMES DOWN AND ALL I HEAR IS MY BROTHER VOICE AND THAT'S THE ONLY VOICE THAT I WANT TO HEAR RIGHT NOW. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LIKE EDDIE BUT I KNOWN HIM FOR 2 MONTHS I KNOW MY BROTHER FOR 18 YEARS PLUS THE TIME IN THE STOMACH BUT I WANT SOME ONE TO COME AND RESUCE ME IM PANTLESS AND IM VERY AFRAID

LOREN: BAILEY HELP ME PLEASE HELP

MEL: EDDIE TYLER ONE OF MY BROTHERS HELP ME

BAILEY: LO IM COMING I COMING WHAT STALL

RAPIST 1: YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM

LO: BIG ONE

BAILEY AND EDDIE COME IN TO THE STALL AND THEY PICK UP THE GUYS AND BEAT THE CRAPOUT OF THEM AFTER THEY WERE DONE WITH THAT BAILEY COMES AND PICKS ME UP OFF THE FLOOR AND HUGS ME TIGHT LIKE IM GONNA RUN AWAY EDDIE DOES THE SAME WITH MEL THEN ME AND MEL START CRYING IN OUR BROTHERS CHESTS AND THEY JUST INBRACE US EVEN MORE. WE STOOD THERE CRYING IN OUR BROTHERS SHIRTS FOR 25mins. AFTER WE STOP CRYING WE PUT OUR PANTS ON AND HUG OUR BROTHERS AGAIN.

LOREN SNIFFILING: I..I G..G..GOT MASCARA ON..ON YOUR SHI..SHIRT

BAILEY LAUGHING: ITS OK I'LL BUY ANOTHER ONE

LOREN: OK

WE LEAVE SCHOOL AND GO TO THE TRIPLETS HOUSE AND ME AND MEL SAT ON THE FLOOR WE LAYED DOWN ON THE CARPET AND CRYED OUR SELFS TO SLEEP.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner

Chapter 7: Dinner

Bailey's pov.

It's been 3 days since the incident at school and Loren has having nightmares about it. And from what I've heard Mel has been having them too. Me, Eddie and Tyler are really worried about them. They don't talk to us at all. They talk to each other on the phone and they are always in there room. It's so bad they don't try to even look decent to go to school they were sweat pants a hoodie and some converse to school. But it the weekend so me and the guys are gonna get them out and make them have fun.

Phone convo between Eddie, Tyler and Me

Eddie: what's up bailey how is Loren

Bailey: not to good she is still locked up in her room and not talking to me or my mom

Tyler: Mel is the same her routine is take a bath in the morning go to her room until dinner eats in silence go back to her room call Loren get off the phone with Loren and cry herself to sleep.

Bailey: Loren does the same and I'm so tired of seeing sweatpants every day and I'm sure half of them are mine

Eddie: we need to get them out tonight

Tyler: how about we go to dinner tonight like a triple date you know Eddie and Lo Bailey and Mel Me and Aid

Bailey: yea that will be cool lets go to umm Manny's

Eddie: ok well I'll pick up Loren and Bailey at 7:00 with Mel. So Mel, Bailey, and Loren are gonna be in the car with me

Tyler: and I'll pick up Aid at 7:00 and we'll meet you guys at the restaurant

Bailey: it 6:00 I'll go and tell Loren cause you know how long it take for girls to get ready.

Eddie: yea that's a good idea we'll go and tell Mel

Bailey: bye

Ty, Ed: bye

End of convo

I go upstairs and walk in to a sleeping Loren. I walk over to the side of her bed and turn her lamp on as soon as the light comes on all I see is crumbs every were I chuckle a little.

Bailey: she is so cute when she sleeps….oh well…LOREN WAKE UP!

Loren: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF TAPING SOMEONE OR EVEN SHAKEING THEM

Bailey: yes I have its just funner this way

Bailey's thoughts: omg she laugh I'm so happy I just made her laugh yes

Loren: funner is not correct grammar

Bailey: well it made you laugh so I don't care

Loren: whatever so what's so important that you had to yell at me

Bailey: me, you, Eddie, Tyler, Mel, and Aid are going to Manny's tonight

Loren: why

Bailey: cause you and Mel need it

Loren: I'm gonna call Mel and see what she thinks about this

Loren calls Mel and they talk for about 10mins. Then they get off the phone

Bailey: sooo

Loren: she said that she is going so I guess that I'll go

I get up and walk to the door but I turn around and tell Lo something

Bailey: no sweat pants

Loren: ha-ha very funny

I walk out and go to my room and start to get ready. I hop into the shower and stay in there for about 15mins and get out. As I get out I hear Loren getting into her shower. That's a good thing. I look through my closet to see what I want to wear. Then I pick it. I picked out a long sleeved V-neck and roll up the sleeves elbow high then I put on some black pants with some red white and black Jordans. After I'm done I walk out and sit on the couch and pull out my phone.

I hear Loren's door open and then I see Loren wearing black and white pocka-dotted high waisted pants with a pink crop top and some white basic platform shoes.

Bailey: ahh I'm glad you took my advice on the no sweatpants rule

Loren: hahaha yea I did so when are they picking us up

Ding,dong

Bailey: now

We open the door to see Eddie and Mel standing there. Loren immediately jumps on Eddie and he gladly accepts it. Bit since I was watching Eddie and Loren reuniting I did not see my own girlfriend jumping on me. It took me as a surprise but after catching my balance again I hug her back.

Loren: I missed you very much

Eddie: same here babe

Eddie&amp;Bailey: shall we go my ladies

Mel&amp;Lo: we shall

We walk to the car and we get in the girls are in the back talking about who knows what and Eddie and is driving. We arrive and we see that Ty and his girl have made it. We walk over and sit at the booth that he got for us.

Loren: hey Ty and {mumble} Aid

Tyler: hey Loren how you been

Loren: I've been better

Tyler: ok well you're gonna get over this lets order our food

Loren: I have to use the restroom excuse me

Loren tells me to order her usual. She leaves then the waitress comes and asks if we want to order then she sees Eddie and starts touching him

Waitress: hey cutie how are you

Eddie: I'm good and you

Waitress: you want my number

Eddie: I have a girlfriend

Waitress: I don't see her

Loren comes from behind her and comes into view

Loren: now you do.

Waitress: I'm sorry is there a problem

Loren: yea there is you have your hands on my boyfriend

Waitress: he doesn't seem to have a problem with it

Loren grabs her wrist and twists if she twist it. If she twists it anymore she might actually break it

Loren: think so let's ask him. Eddie were you enjoying her touch.

Eddie: why would I want you to touch me and I don't even know you. For all I know you might have gotten the wrong idea and thought you actually had a chance with me and no offense but I like girls that are actually in my grade or in high school

Loren let's go of her wrist and goes to talk to a different waitress they have a 3min. convo and they both walk over to our table

Loren: this is our new waitress

New waitress: hey you guys I'm Jessica you might have seen me at school

Mel: yea we all have 5th period with you

Eddie: yea I remember you no harm but can you go get us our food

Jessica: no problem

She walks off with the other waitress in tow after about 15mins comes out we all got the same burger but different toppings. So as soon as she was gone we started switching our burgers around

Loren: who got pickles and cheese on theirs?

Tyler: me. lo did you get the one with everything on it

Loren: yea

Loren and Tyler switch

Aid: who got everything but pickles on it?

Mel: me. Aid did you get the one with nothing but cheese on it

Aid: yea

Mel and Aid switch

Bailey: Eddie were the only ones left so we must have each other's plate

Eddie and I switch and we all dig in after about 45mins of eating and talking we all decided to spend the night at Eddie, Mel and Ty house. Eddie takes me and lo home to get some clothes and Ty takes Aid home to get her clothes. We get to my house and lo and I go to our rooms and get our cloths

Loren: ready

Bailey: yea I'm ready

We walk down stairs and tell them we ready to go. We walk outside, get in and drive off.


	8. Chapter 8:sleepover

Chapter8: sleepover

Mel's pov.

We arrive at my house. We get out of the car and walk in the house to find Tyler and Aid sucking face. SURPRISE, SURPRISE.

Lo&amp;Mel: get a room

They both jump apart and they are now they are blushing

Loren: Aid me and Mel are gonna go get ready you wanna come

Aid: yea

We walk up stairs and go to my room and start getting ready then 3sec. we hear the boys

Eddie: Bailey change in my room ill change in the bathroom and Ty change in you room

We start getting ready once again. I'm wearing a blue spaghetti strapped tank with black volleyball shorts lo is wearing a pink spaghetti strapped tank with tie-dye volleyball short and Aid is wearing a purple spaghetti strapped tank with gray volleyball shorts. After everyone is done putting our hair in ugly ponytails or messy buns and taking our make off we walk down stairs to find 3 shirtless six packed boys playing GTA 5.

Loren: is this heaven

Mel: if it's not I hope heaven does look like this

Aid: me too because if heaven looks like this I think I would pass out from happiness

Mel&amp;Lo: hahaha us too

We walk over to our really sexy boyfriends and sit next to them. We wait and wait and wait for them to stop but they don't. My phone goes off at the same time as Aids we pick up our phones and see that is a txt from Loren it says "on the count of three we stand up and get in front of the TV" me and Aid look at lo. Her hand is up one finger goes up, two fingers are up, the last finger goes up and we all stand and go in front of the TV

Eddie: what's going on?

Loren: we want to watch a movie or two and we can't do that if you guys are hogging up the TV can we.

Bailey: ok you guys can watch movie but we are not watching high school musical

Tyler&amp;Eddie: yea

Aid: ok Loren go get the movie

Loren goes to my room and gets the two movies that were gonna watch

Mel: Eddie Bailey move the table

They did as told and moved the coffee table I went to go get 3 blankets. Loren pops the movie in and we wrap up in the blankets and lay on the floor. The movie starts and then the boys start complaining.

Tyler: really the fault in our stars haven't yall seen this like 10 times

Aid: 10

Mel: 15

Loren: 20

Tyler: I stand corrected

Loren: shut up Tyler

Eddie's pov.

We are stuck watching this lame ass movie. Us guys are banging our head so the hard part of the couch while the girls are balling their eyes out

Eddie: why are yall crying? Yall seen the movie already yall already know he dies

Mel: so it's so sad that it make you cry time after time after time

Bailey: ok the movie is over what stupid movie are yall gonna make us watch next

Loren: oh just my favorite movie the notebook and it just so happens to have Ryan gosling in it which is a major bonus

Bailey: Loren you have watch this movie 30 times I've counted cause every time you watch it you make me watch it with you

Loren: you play GTA5 24/7 and make me play it with you because you want a playing buddy so what's the difference

Bailey: true, true ok you win put the damn movie

Aid: thank you so if you will shut the hell up I would really appreciate it

Tyler: whatever

So we are in the middle of the movie when it starts raining and then we hear thunder and the light go out. The girls scream out of fear and Loren runs to me Mel runs to Bailey and Aid to Tyler. We laugh at them because they were scared of the dark and the thunder.

Loren: that's not funny

Eddie: yea it is

Mel: whatever

We get out flashlights and turn them on.


	9. Chapter 9: This can't be happening

Chapter 9: this can't be happening

Loren's pov.

So it's been at least an hour or two since the lights have been out. And we have done everything to do when the lights go off. Play board games like SORRY or monopoly. We're playing a card game right now that the boys only seem to think is fun. I'm getting really sleepy and from the looks on Mel and Adrianna's face there sleepy two. And I miss my mom so I'm gonna call her

Convo between Loren and Nora

Loren: hey mom

Nora: hey honey how is the sleepover

Loren: its fun and I needed to get out of the house so yea

Nora: that's good sweetie how is bailey

Loren: good we were playing card and I got bored of it so I'm on the couch now

Nora: you get that from me because I hate cards

Loren: yea I can kinda see why

Nora: so is there anything you need

Loren: no I just wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep

Nora: go have fun before its too late

Loren: I love you

Nora: love you too

Loren: bye

Nora: bye

End of convo

Loren: can we stop this came it's getting boring. Can we just sleep?

Tyler: awe is the little girls getting sleepy awe

Bailey: I don't think you want to mess with her when she's sleepy you might think she is mean when she's awake but she's even meaner when she is tired and she's the most grumpiest person I've ever meet when she wakes up

Tyler: what is she gonna do quit

Bailey is right I hate being messed with when I'm tired and I hate being woken up in the morning matter of fact I hate being woken up anytime of the day. And Tyler is messing with me and won't stop. I look around and I see by my right side a full cup of strawberry soda that I haven't drunken out of yet so I pick it up.

Tyler: maybe you should get to sleep you don't want to be a grumpy baby in the morning

I throw the soda in his face then I look at the empty cup and decide to throw that at him too

Loren: even if I sleep all day and all night I will always be grumpy in the morning.

Bailey: I told you not to mess with her but you just had to do it just had to but you do what you want and you get strawberry soda thrown in your face hahaha that is what you get

I walk over to the couch and plop down. I take my phone and check my twitter page and nothing interesting is happening then I go to Facebook and nothing happening there so I go to my last source which is Instagram and I go to my favorite page which is TeenagerPost548 because they always have funny truthful post. I've been scrolling for over 2hr. and they are still playing cards. Then I get a call from a number that say emergency and I pick it up because it says emergency.

Convo between

Loren: hello

Operator: hello yes is this Loren Tate

Loren: yes

Operator: daughter of Nora Tate right?

Loren: yes I am is there a problem

Operator: more like accident

Loren: what do you mean?

Operator: Nora Tate has been in an accident

Loren: omg, omg, OMG is she ok TELL ME SHE'S OK!

Just then everyone looks at me

Operator: are you sitting down

Loren: I was then I just heard this news now I'm not

Operator: you might want to sit down

Loren did as she was told and sits down

Loren: I'm sitting now tell me what's going on

Operator: you mother was hit and she severed some serious head damage and we got there and she was still alive but by the time we got her to the hospital she was pronounced brain dead which means… Nora Tate is dead

Loren hangs up immediately and says to herself

Loren: this can't be happening

Bailey's pov.

We are playing a card game then suddenly Loren scream and we all snap our head toward Loren. She's on the phone talking to someone and it seems important. Then she ends the phone call and it look like she saw a ghost.

Bailey runs over and sits next to her

Loren: bailey

Bailey: yes…Loren what the hell happened

Loren: bailey mom is dead she got in and car accident and she's dead

Bailey: this can't be happening

Loren: I was just talking to her 4hr. ago

I know this is hard for her. Last time something happened like this was when our dad left. He said that he was going to get some cigarettes from the corner store. But the funny thing was that he did not even smoke. When we found out the he left I cried the second I heard the news but Loren it took her a 5 days then I found her crying in her room while she was picking out an outfit to wear to school.

Bailey: it is ok Loren were gonna get through this

Loren: how are we gonna get through this bailey. We are literally orphans and how are we gonna live. Where are we gonna live

Bailey: I don't know but were gonna figure it out but for now let's go to the hospital

They tell there friends what's going on and they all exit the house and get in the cars the arrived to the house the first they came


End file.
